


Tomark oneshots

by boxcarracer



Category: Blink 182 - Fandom
Genre: Blink 182, M/M, Other, tomark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcarracer/pseuds/boxcarracer
Summary: Just tomark oneshots that I’ve decided I’m going to post here! if you want you can message me prompts!Wattpad: xmusicorthemiseryx
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mark, Tom and Travis are playing Mario Kart.
> 
> (My writing is not the best, I know that. I just want to post my works here!)

Tom, Mark, and Travis sat in the middle of Marks living room, Mark and Travis in a round of Mario kart. And Tom sitting uselessly, watching them because Mark only had 2 controllers, meaning he couldn’t play and they had to take turns. Tom watched as they were getting nearer to the end of the 3rd lap.

“Dammit!” Travis said, throwing his controller on the floor. 

“YES! FINALLY,” Mark shouted as he raised his arms in the air in triumph “I won.” 

“And that means it’s my turn,” Tom said expectantly. “Give me the controller.” 

“What, no..”

“Yes, I haven't played one round since we started, that's not fair!” Tom reached for the controller, and Mark pulled his hand back. 

“I want to win at least one more round,” Mark said.

“No, it’s my turn, you can go after me!” Tom tried to take the controller again, but Mark raised his hand that contained the controller higher,

“Haha, you can’t get it.” Mark said tauntingly.

Tom then grabbed the controller, but Mark quickly tugged his arm back, the force causing them to fall on the floor and Tom to fall on top of Mark, landing with an OOF

“OW-Dude you could’ve broken my fuckin rib, get off of me,” Mark said, trying to push Tom off of him, but he wouldn’t move.

“No, give me the controller.” 

“Not a chance.” 

“Looks like I’m staying here, then.” Tom said with his face hovering a little too close to his own. Mark started to blush from the proximity, about to ask Tom for the last time, to please get off of him, when he was interrupted by a loud clearing of Travis’ throat. Tom then realized how he must’ve looked and quickly sat up, blushing. 

“I’m uh… just going to get something, I’ll be back.” Travis said, stepping away quickly.

Suddenly, Tom felt a hand pull him down forcefully by his shirt collar, and a pair of lips on his own. He froze for a second, but then also kissed back briefly. 

“W-what was that for?!” He stuttered.

“I don’t know. I just felt like it.” Mark replied, smirking. Before Tom could respond, Mark's lips landed on his own once more, this time staying there for longer. Tom closed his eyes and smiled slightly into the kiss, not noticing Travis standing there until he heard the unmistakable shutter of a camera. Mark quickly pushed Tom off of him, as Travis keeled over with laughter.

“HAH, I TOTALLY GOT YOU GUYS!” He shouted. 

“Travis, please for the love of god delete that picture!” Tom said, face beet red from embarrassment.

“You have to beat me in Mario kart.”

“Deal. Now, after all this, I finally get my turn.” He snatched the controller out of Mark’s hand, who didn’t object. He was thinking of the time that he could kiss Tom without someone taking a picture.

Ew this was so bad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Tom, and Travis go to laser tag with Billie, Mike, and Tre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tomark oneshots that I’ve decided I’m going to post here! if you want you can message me prompts!  
> Wattpad: xmusicorthemiseryx

Tom has something that Mark likes to call a defense mechanism. 

Mark says that he uses it to deny the fact that hes quote on quote “totally fuckin’ fully in love with him.”  
Which is not true. Tom just likes to insult Mark because he thinks it’s funny, and it definitely does not mean that it helps him forget how he’s had a crush on Mark since like, forever and that he’s too afraid to actually make a move cause he’s a stupid worthless boy. (Haha story of a lonely guy reference).

Yea, maybe Tom does like mark. Just a little, teensy bit though. 

Maybe he should stop worrying about it, because they were finally going to laser tag with Travis, along with Billie Mike and Tre, just to make even teams. Tom breaks the silence as him and Mark are walking.

“If you ditch me this time, I’m making sure you are the first one out.” 

“You won’t have the chance.” Mark replies.

“We’ll see about that.” 

They meet the other 4 there and walk inside. When they register at the counter, the employee gives them their gear.

“Alright, heres 3 red and 3 green vests. Go wait for the game to open up.” She said happily, and pointed to where they should go. They all walked over and put on their vests. Tom, Billie, and Tre put on green team vests, and Mike, Travis and Mark put on red team vests.

Wait.

Mark was supposed to be on green!

“Mark,” Tom complained, “we were supposed to be teaming together..” 

“sorry dude.” He said simply, holding his laser gun and standing near the entrance of the arena. Tom rolled his eyes and waited next to Billie and Mike while looking at the floor, thinking about how he was not going to let Mark win. He knew that he wanted to be on the same team. 

“When are you gonna make a move?” Mike said casually, fixing the bracelet on his wrist. Tom, shocked that he would expose him like that, tried to respond just as casually. 

“W-what are you talking about dude? Are you implying t-that I like Mark or something? Absolutely not!” He then made a loud gagging noise. Why would anyone else think that? 

“Alright. Whatever.” Billie said smiling. What were these guys talking about?

the arena finally opened up and the people playing before them all piled out. The 6 entered the starting point and the voice on the speaker listed the rules before the game started. They all ran into, some pairing up and some spreading out into different hiding spots. Travis was unfortunately the first one to get out.

“Haha! Got you!” Billie said as he started to do a victory dance, but then he was suddenly got out by Mike. 

“Dammit Mike, we are not besties anymore!” He whined as he went to the out bench. Tom knew what he had to do. He went behind one of the pillars and saw Mike standing right there. He wasn’t even paying attention. He started moving closer, but then heard the buzzing noise, letting him know that Tre was out. 

“Quick, go hide over there, it’s your last resort!” Tre said as he lay on the floor and pretended to die dramatically. Tom was running, but then he realized he was being chased by Mike, he turned around and fired his laser gun blindly, hoping that he hit him. He did! He did it! He won.

Wait.

He forgot about Mark.

Tom quickly went to one of the walls behind a pillar. He wouldn't find him here. Right? Wrong.  
Turns out Mark was also there. He was hiding from Tom. 

“Well, aren't you just gonna shoot me already.” Tom said slightly in defeat. He might as well give up now. 

“I’m not going to shoot you.” He replied.

“Why, are you too pussy to do it?” Tom retorted. 

“No I just don’t want to. Not yet.” 

“Why don’t you just do it already, stop being a coward, or I’ll get you out first!” Tom said. He was still being a piss baby because they weren’t on the same team. He said he would get Mark out, and he’s going to do it. Suddenly, Mark stepped closer. 

“You know what Tom, I’m tired of you using your defense mechanism on me.” He said.

“It’s not a “defense mechanism”,  
Mark.” Tom made quotation motions with his fingers.

“What is it then? Why do you like to bully me all the time? Cause it’s kinda not funny anymore.” Mark questioned. 

“I- I don’t know…” Mark was getting a little too close, and Tom backed father into the corner. 

“What are you doing?” He said, brown eyes widening. He felt himself shrink under Mark's gaze, even though he was taller than him. 

No other words were exchanged between the two as Mark tilted Toms chin down towards him, their eyes meeting. Mark brought their faces closer as Tom's heart started racing faster, and he was pretty sure everyone could hear it. It wasn’t like Tom was waiting for this moment for a long time or anything, right? Just as their lips were about to meet, heard the buzzing noise, and red lights flashed, meaning the red team had won. 

Wait. 

“Mark, what the hell! You shot me!” Tom said, blushing because one, he didn’t even kiss him! And 2, he caught him off guard, and made the green team lose. 

“I had to take my opportunity while you were distracted.” He said casually. 

“Will you do it now,” said Billie, clearly knowing what had happened, because what else was taking them so long? 

“Yes, okay I’ll do it.” Tom said finally.


	3. Homework part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark keeps bothering Tom while he tries doing homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tomark oneshots that I’ve decided I’m going to post here! if you want you can message me prompts!  
> Wattpad: xmusicorthemiseryx

Tom was hanging out in Mark’s room, there do his homework. He decided to leave the comfort of his own home because hey, he hasn’t seen Mark since school started because they unfortunately don’t have any classes together, and he’s had so much work to catch up on, and Kari has friends over and he really really does not want to talk to them. He pages through his notebook, trying to figure out how to start the thesis to his paper, because the rough draft is due soon, and he knows he should've started on this earlier. 

Mark, on the other hand, wanted to do something else besides sit around quietly, doing nothing while Tom works on school. Of course, he had to do some homework too, which was reading a book for his English lit group, but he had finished that an hour ago and there wasn’t anything else for him to complete. 

He decided he was just gonna mess with him a little bit, because he was bored. Mark started tapping his fingers on the small table next to him. He kept doing so until he was given a glare from the boy sitting across from him. He paused for a moment- and then continued, this time singing no scrubs. 

“Well I don’t want no scrub, a scrub is a guy that gets no love from me-“ he sang loudly while tapping the table, earning yet another look from a very annoyed Tom. 

“Mark.” He said simply. Mark smiled, and carried on. 

“Hanging out the passenger side of his best friends ride, trying to holler at me-“ 

“Mark!” 

“What?” He responded. 

“Can you please not do that?” Tom sighed. Maybe coming here wasn’t the best idea either. 

“What are you talking about Tom? I wasn’t even doing anything.” Mark shrugged. Tom rolled his eyes, and focused himself back on his notebook, which was still blank, by the way. Mark stayed quiet for about 30 seconds. A new record. 

“WELL I DON'T WANT NO SCRUB, A SCRUB IS A GUY WHO GETS NO LOVE FROM ME HANGING OUT THE PASSENGER SIDE-“ 

“Mark! Jesus Christ can you stop?!” Tom said finally.

“Make me.” He retorted. He started to say “you won’t,” but the words didn’t even leave his mouth before Tom was tackling him to the ground, straddling him and pinning his shoulders down. 

“Don’t test me.” (He really thought he did something😒)

“Or what?” Mark said, swiftly flipping them over so he was on top. 

Oh how the turns have tabled. 

Their eyes meet, and they stay like that for a while until something inside of Tom makes him cup Mark’s face, pulling him down closer and pressing his lips gently against Mark’s. The spark was instant, then was gone when they both pulled away for a second.

They look at each other again. Neither of them expected that to happen, but also not complaining. before Tom captured his lips once more, this time holding the kiss for longer, the spark electrifying itself over. He’s not thinking about the situation or how they got here, but all he knows is that he doesn’t care and he wants more. 

As the kiss gets deeper, Mark bites down slightly on Tom’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp, marks tongue gaining entrance to Tom's mouth, who grips at Mark’s hair. They continue like this until Mark pulls off and starts trailing kisses on the side of Tom's jaw, and lightly nipping as he gets to his neck, causing him to whimper and buck his hips upwards when Mark bites down on a certain spot. 

Mark grinds his hips down in response, and goes back to kissing Tom again, who groans at the loss of contact from his neck. The air between them is stifling, and filled with possible sexual tension that they’ve been holding out against each other for a while. Tom's homework sat idly on the floor a few feet away from them, still unfortunately showing no signs of progress for his essay. 

Mark rolls his hips down again, just to tease Tom and pull them away. Tom grabs his hips before he can move any further, and bucks up once more, creating a rhythm between them.

For a while, the only sounds in the room are quiet panting and occasional soft moans exchanged between the two.  
Mark shifts so his knee is placed in between Tom's legs, slightly brushing his crotch. his hand underneath his shirt. Tom winces at the feeling of Mark's hand feeling slightly cold against his hot skin. and trailing down his chest and stomach, and stopping above the top of his shorts. Marks' only priority at the moment is trying to get Tom off before anyone thinks to come check on them. He looks down at Tom, searching his dark eyes for approval. 

“Please..” Tom says, almost a whisper. With that, his hand slips into the black shorts. Mark begins palming him through his boxers, a whine escaping Tom's mouth as he pushes himself against Mark's hand. 

Mark begins to reach into Tom’s boxers to-

“Hey Mark, did you eat all the cheese it’s-“ 

They both quickly turned around, to see the door was open. They could’ve sworn it was shut before, but just to their luck, it wasn’t. 

Shit.

Mark was going to get up to shut it, but it was too late, and Anne was standing in the doorway, eyes wide. She had walked in to her brothers room to see him with his hand in his best friend’s pants. She didn’t know what to say, and possibly didn’t want to say anything either. 

“I- what. MOOOOOOMMMMM”

“WAIT, ANNE NO-“

the end that’s it. That’s the post


	4. Homework part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter :) 
> 
> Just tomark oneshots that I’ve decided I’m going to post here! if you want you can message me prompts!   
> Wattpad: xmusicorthemiseryx

Well, this is the last thing they expected to happen. Mark was so sure the door was locked. He was too caught up in everything else that it just slipped his mind. Him and Tom quickly tried to make themselves look normal before mark's mother entered the room. 

“What’s wrong Anne?” She said, stepping into the room. 

“Well, I walked in and I saw Tom and Mark-“ 

“DOING SCHOOL WORK, we were doing school work!” Tom blurted out suddenly. Mark's mom looked at him suspiciously. 

“Is this true, Mark?” She said, questioning her son. 

“Yes! And, now that we’ve completed it, can we please please go to sombreros now?” Mark felt bad lying to his mother (not really), but he was doing all he can to get out of this situation. 

“Well, alright. But. You have to take Anne with you.” She said. The boys rolled their eyes, but accepted, and the 3 made their ways to sombreros. 

“Anne, why would you do that?!” Mark almost shouted. Mark could’ve been in some deep shit if Anne had actually told on them. 

“Calm down idiot, I wasn’t going to really tell her.” 

“Then why did you call her into my room?!!!” 

Tom just sat there watching the two siblings bicker at each other, now regretting the move he made. 

“Chill out. I was just trying to scare you because you ate all the cheese it’s. I wouldn’t do that.” Mark quietly sighed in relief. He hates they were caught in general, but at least his mom doesn’t need to know about it. 

“I don’t care if you guys are boyfriends or whatever.. that’s cool.” Anne continued reassuringly. 

“We aren’t!” Tom and Mark said at the same time. 

“Are you sure?” She deadpanned. 

“Uhh-“ 

“Exactly.”


	5. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s something short and uneventful cause I’m writing a short story that has multiple chapters, and it will be in a separate work!

Mark had to literally drag Tom out of his house today to finally hang out. They had .. quite a misunderstanding the other day. 

Even though he was still upset at himself, Tom reluctantly went with him back to his house . They weren’t going to do much, just watch some stupid movies. 

“Tom, where’s the popcorn! It’s about to start !!”   
Mark yelled into the kitchen .

“Keep your panties on, hoppus, it’s like, got 20 seconds left.” Tom yelled back. Soon the microwave beeped, letting him know it was done. He grabbed the bag quickly, wincing at the heat it was emitting as it touched his skin. He poured it into the large bowl and plopped back down onto the couch. Mark quickly reaches his hand into the bowl, kernels falling out from the sides.

“Hey! Don’t make a mess!” Tom says. Mark only laughs. They both turn to the movie they’re watching. Which is Matilda. Tom doesn’t know why the tv would be airing this movie, but it doesn’t matter. He just continues watching the movie. 

Mark doesn’t understand what really happened yesterday. It did end up in them almost kissing, which, took Tom by surprise, and resulted in him panicking and fleeing home. But, nevertheless, he doesn’t want to ruin it any further, so he just offers hanging out and watching a movie as a peace treaty. Like, an apology for, he doesn’t know, making Tom uncomfortable somehow. Mark breaks his gaze from the tv for a second, but for some reason, his eyes go straight to Tom. 

Marks eyes first landed on the messy mop of brown hair on toms head. That was one thing mark always liked about Tom. It makes him more attractive, not that mark is attracted to him or anything like that. His eyes trail down to the brown ones that are currently glued onto the tv. they shining against the light of the screen. Marks just taking the time that Tom is distracted to stare at his face in awe. Soon, his eyes make their way down to his lips, and the lip ring reflecting from the light. As if on cue, Tom runs his tongue over his bottom lip and chews on the ring, a habit he does. Mark almost forgets to breathe. he just wants to - 

“Mark!” The pair of brown eyes are looking at him. He quickly breaks contact from where it’s not supposed to be and back up to toms eyes.

“What is it, you’ve been staring at me for like 2 minutes.” Tom says with a chuckle. He only knows this because mark was most obviously facing Tom and staring instead of facing the tv. 

“N- nothing dude.” Mark says. He hopes the aritfical lighting from the tv masks the flush that covers his face. 

“Whatever man, you know you were totally checking me out! “ oh Tom yes yes please fuck me!” He says mockingly. 

“Fuck off! Was not!” Mark replies. They both go back to watching the movie.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark drags Tom to a party.

“Tom hurry up! They’re about to start!” 

Tom barely knew why he was at this stupid party, let alone why he was now being dragged by the wrist by his best friend, Mark, to the basement for a good ol’ game of spin the bottle. He had only agreed to go because he thought it was gonna be a pretty chill end of the school year party, talk to a couple people they knew, just hanging out. 

As expected, nothing would be in his favour. Someone’s mom was not gonna be happy that her blue vase was knocked onto the kitchen floor in a million pieces. Hell, he didn’t even know whose house this was. Jeremy’s? Mason’s? Whoever it was, they were gonna be in deep shit when their parents got home. 

When he and Mark had gotten to the basement, he saw a couple people talking, some with red solo cups which were obviously filled with some cheap beer, and others just kinda laying on the floor. Mark led him to a different part of the basement where they saw a group of people sitting in a circle, with an empty beer bottle in the middle of them.

“Hey Tom, isn’t that Jen In the circle? Don’t you like her?” Mark said, smirking and elbowing Tom.

“Ow! Uh, yeah I guess.” 

Yeah, sure Jen was pretty and was nice to Tom and all, but he didn’t really like her as much as Mark made it out to be. What Tom doesn’t really want to admit, though, is that he just told Mark that he liked her to distract him from the fact that he may or may not have feelings for him.

He knew those wouldn’t be reciprocated though, as Mark was very straight and very much looking forward to asking out Skye, who was also at the party tonight. He turned just to see that Mark had wandered off to talk to her. 

Of course Mark would go for her, she's a really cool girl and they have a lot of things in common. Tom was happy that Mark found someone that he really liked and clicked with, but at the same time, disappointed that mark showed no interest in him. Yeah sure, Mark made statements about him being “gay for Tom” and them being in a relationship, but those were just jokes. To just get people laughing. Never gonna happen. Shaking the thought out of his head, Tom sat down in the circle, Mark soon joining in next to him. What’s the worst that could happen? It's just a game. 

“Alright, let’s get this started!” Said Mac, a kid from Tom's science class. Jason, a kid from the school soccer team, took his chances and spun the bottle first. It landed on a blonde haired girl named Lacey. They kissed, and another girl who was assumed to be Lacey’s friend made an “oooh” sound. 

A few more people in the circle took their turns until they finally got to Tom. 

Tom knew what his plan was. The bottle would land on Jen, he’d kiss her, and then leave to go talk to another one of his friends. Tom would rather go home, but of course Mark is his ride and they’re on the other side of town and he can’t walk. He really wasn’t that interested in this game at all, but what could he do about it? Mark had already dragged him down here, and now it’s his turn. 

Tom spun the green bottle, watching it go round and round until it started slowing down. Good, it looks like it’s going to land on Jen. Until it didn’t. 

Tom was sitting next to Mark, who was sitting next to Jen. The bottle slowed down to where it looked like it landed on Jen, but it actually had landed on mark. 

Well. 

Tom turned towards his best friend, who was already looking at him. 

“The turns have tabled I guess!” Mark says, laughing awkwardly. 

Tom had no idea what to do. He wasn’t going to kiss Mark in front of these people! If he were to ever kiss Mark, he didn’t want it to be here. And if he were to kiss him here, he didn’t want ANYONE to think he was into it. Not that he would be into it or anything .. 

“Tom, you could just skip,” Mark started, “and be known as chicken for the rest of the game, or just do it.” A couple kids in the circle started making chicken noises at Tom, to which mark joined in shortly. He didn’t say anything. Now he was being mocked by these kids and his own best friend, who he won’t kiss because he has a big fat stupid gay crush on him. Tom decided to skip. He won’t do it. 

The game continued on, going through everyone else in the circle, and then it ended. Mark immediately went to go talk to Skye. Tom decided to go use the bathroom and when he got out, Mark was still talking to her. He thought it would just be best to leave mark alone at this point. 

“Tom! Where you going so soon buddy?” Mark shouted after him. Tom looked briefly over his shoulder, then continued upstairs and outside, where he sat on the porch stairs. 

*  
Toms been outside for a few minutes, people coming in and out, not saying anything to him.   
Stupid fucking party, stupid fucking game, stupid fucking mark, he thought while chewing on the straw of his caprisun. Sure, Tom might’ve been acting like a girl over this, but he really felt hurt by what mark did. 

Meanwhile, mark noticed that Tom was still gone. 

“Toms been gone for quite a while hasn’t he?” Skye says to mark. 

“Yeah..” Mark says trailing off. What could he be doing? Usually he’d be right back down here doing something totally idiotic like dancing on the pool table. 

“Hey. You can go look for him,” Skye says.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I won’t mind at all, I bet he’s probably wondering what you’re doing still talking to me. Poor guy probably wants to go home.” 

Mark nods, “Thanks Skye, I’ll be right back.”

Mark heads up the stairs, looking around in the kitchen, in the living room, and heading to the back room even, where he accidentally opens the door on two lucky individuals. 

“Oh god, sorry! Sorry! Looking for my friend!” 

A bottle almost hit him, but he shut the door just in time. The nerve of some people.. 

Someone finally lets Mark know that Toms sitting outside, on the porch. 

“Tom, what’re you doing, it’s freezing out here.” Mark says, folding his arms. 

Nothing .

Mark sits down on the porch next to Tom. 

“C'mon dude, don’t go all silent treatment on me!” 

finally, it clicks in Mark’s head. How dumb could he be? Why else would Tom get that upset about it. Without another word, mark gently cups Tom’s face and presses their lips together. It’s short, but it feels like it lasts forever in toms mind. His head spins. He surely didn’t see that coming. 

“I’m sorry. About, what happened yknow, downstairs.” Mark says awkwardly. 

“It’s alright.. but, in my mind I thought, if I were ever to kiss my best friend, why not make it special, not in front of a bunch of randos from school?” Tom replies. Mark is the one to blush after that. 

“Aww, is Marky Mark blushing?” Tom teasingly says. 

“Shut up.” Mark goes in for another kiss, when the front door opens and a guy almost steps on the both of them. 

“Watch it, freaks!” 

“Fuck you!” Tom shouts after him, and flips him off. The guy decides not to escalate any further. Both the boys laugh. Maybe the party wasn’t that bad after all. 

/I hated the ending of this one ew/


End file.
